Wind Chime
by Pastel Ink
Summary: Roxas and Sora as twins, and I can't believe I wrote a dumb HS AU. A collection of 'could be' stories from one start. [Multiple and Changing Pairings [includes het, yaoi, yuri, and gen,], Alternate Universe, changing character focus]
1. Castle of This City

**Author's Note:  
**

This is really important.

The thing with this AU is that there are so many different ways it could, and that I _want_, it to go in. Most of these, however, would contradict eachother. And more importantly, there's no conclusion that I'm working towards. I like this situation and the things that could come from it - but there's really no _plot_ or big _story_ that I'm telling.

So here's how things work! Each chapter will be a _one shot_ that just happens to take place in the same universe as the rest. In other words, character's relationships and events will _change _from chapter to chapter - they do _not_ depend on eachother, and it's not leading up to a conclusion. A character's _role_ - that is, their _place_ in this universe - will always be the same. So it's like... The first few chapters will be sort of... Defining and feeling out the world - after that it's just everything and anything that _could_ happen in this universe.

So in other words, there will be het, yaoi, yuri, gen, humor, angst - everything! Each one-shot is different. :3 Not all of the chapters will be about Roxas and Sora, either - it'll span out to almost any other character who was in Kingdom Hearts.

So without further ado, the beginings of this world!

* * *

**  
**

** Wind Chime**

The car ride was long and boring. Even with the windows rolled down, it felt stuffy, and there was little to no leg space. Roxas was especially upset about this, because it wasn't as though he was particularly tall. In fact, he was somewhat _short_ for his age. The reasonable voice in his head reminded him that he had _chosen _to sit in the back with Sora, but he ignored it, kicking the passenger seat in front of him futilely.

Their mother, Hikari, a young woman with long, curly, dirty-blond hair and bright blue eyes, looked to the rear-view mirror to meet his gaze briefly, then returned her attention to the road. Roxas had spent a good five hours staring out the window, and it was getting quite boring. The same brown fields passed by endlessly, and the sky was somewhere between grey and blue; a dull space above dull grounds. Sora, however, had always been one to sleep on long car-rides, and this trip had been no different. The brunette was just waking up when Roxas glanced over, and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked, voice quiet from sleep. He sighed when their mother shook her head. "About how much longer?"

"Another six hours at least. You guys need a rest stop? Hungry?"

"I'm fine." Sora said, interrupting himself with a yawn. Roxas had been about to ask for a rest stop - his legs were starting to fall sleep - but decided against it. Instead, he turned to Sora, nudging him.

"Move a little bit." He said. Sora complied, and Roxas shuffled the large duffel bags, unbuckling his seat-belt. He moved a particularly squishy bag half-onto Sora's lap and leaned over, resting his head on it. Sora blinked down at him, but made no signs of disapproval. The brunette, instead, turned to look out the window for the next six hours. At least.

---

Roxas dreamt of waiting. As always. Sitting in the windowsill in a large, too-empty castle. Waiting. He never really knew who or what he was waiting for, but he had the same dream at least once a week. It was getting... Tiring.

When he awoke, the sky was dark. Street lights passed by over-head, temporarily highlighting his mother's hair and shadowing it again. The blond sat up slowly, but still felt light-headed. After waiting for the feeling to go away, he turned to Sora, who was either staring out the window, or leaning on it, asleep. In the dark, it was difficult to tell, but Roxas assumed the latter. Making an effort to be quiet, the blond shifted and looked out his own window.

Quite suddenly, Roxas was okay with moving.

Large office buildings towered everywhere - odd architecture and dome-ceilings abound. Bright lights and roads; large, winding roads crossing over eachother like bridges, overlooking the tops of the tallest houses, and far, far in the distance, _the beach_. Cooled sand in midnight purples, moonlight shimmering off the water. Roxas said nothing.

As they drove farther in, the buildings disappeared. Instead, they were surrounded by large trees and huge slanting concrete sidewalks. Steep hills and small trees planted mid-sidewalk. Strangely angled, brightly colored houses stuck close together as though they were leaning against each other, and that beach was closer than ever. Miles, surely, but Roxas felt as though it were close. It felt somewhat... Comforting.

"So that it's like where ever you go," his mother said quietly, seemingly to herself. Roxas knew better."The beach is always _right_ there." He eyed her smile in the mirror. Her eyes were shadowed, but her smile was content and honest.

He didn't reply, but smiled back knowing she couldn't see it. Then he blinked, slowly realizing.

"The windows are still rolled down," he announced to no one in particular. Sora mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, and his mother didn't reply.

It was warm. Roxas checked his watch. And blinked again. It was almost eleven, and the breeze from outside was warm. He smiled. Moving wouldn't be so bad.

"We live close to Disneyland now." Hikari informed him, voice somewhat hushed for Sora's sake. "I used to save my allowance and go there once a month with my friends."

Roxas wondered how she could have raised him his entire life without telling him that she grew up here. He also wondered if he ever would have found out, if not for that off-handed comment. Despite this, he sounded disinterested when he asked "Really?"

She was used to his lack of enthusiasm. "It's a little expensive, but you two could do it too. You get good allowances, right? And you're, what, fourteen? I'm sure you could get a job if you looked."

"Sora is fifteen." Roxas pointed out. Hikari was a wonderful, loving mother. But stupid. And sometimes Roxas wished she would shut up.

"Right, right! But his birthday was only a few months ago, it's hard to remember. Your's is coming up too, isn't it, honey?"

Roxas silently begged for her to be quiet. And to stop using such annoying nick names. "Yeah, next month."

Hikari hummed a nonsensical tune for a moment, then said "Make some friends quick, okay? I'll let you throw a _huge_ birthday party at our house."

Roxas didn't reply, and turned to look out the window again. He had never been a particularly social kid. Quite honestly, he found the majority of his age-group to be complete idiots. They either took themselves too seriously, or not seriously enough. His brother was practically the only person he could stand for over two hours.

Sora had always been social, but he had also never been _truly _close to any of his friends. He talked to everyone at their old school and no one could bring themselves to dislike him. He was charming, in his own boyish, naive way. He got invited to parties and outings, and had a great time; but when it was over he couldn't care less.

Roxas really wasn't upset about moving. He had no important people he was leaving behind, no real attachment to his school, and though the town had been comfortable, it was only out of familiarity. The blond was, bluntly, _bored_ of such a lazy, slow-moving, town. It seemed as though time itself was frozen as people went about their lives slowly, with all the time in the world.

This new town, he thought privately, was much better.

The lights continued to fly by over-head, and the moon shined over the ocean.

* * *

So there you go! A little background on the brothers and their mom, and a bit about the town they're moving in to. 


	2. Twin Windows

**Author's Note: **Still kinda... Fleshing out this place - but now they're getting to meet some of the people around them. Demyx, I love you! And Namine, too, of course! This is the next life, and no one remembers anything. Except... Maybe her. Hang in there, Namine! Even if everyone thinks you're crazy!

Also, Roxas and Sora's bedroom windows are kinda important - just in that they're gonna be mentioned a lot.

Well, here goes.

* * *

**Wind Chime  
**

Within a week they were nearly completely settled. The house was on a small lot, but had an upstairs that made it large enough for three, and that was good enough. Roxas was yet to see a house with less than two stories, or a house with a back yard anyway, and didn't care that their house was no different. He cared very little for being an individual, and cared very little for fitting in. It was all the same to him.

The first story's rooms had been converted, by an enthusiastic Hikari, into a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and her own bedroom. The upstairs split into only two rooms. The one on the left was Sora's, the one on the right, Roxas'.

His room, Roxas decided, staring from the expanse of _floor _to the boxes on his bed, was a very nice room. There were large, matching windows in the brothers' bedrooms, on the wall opposite the doors, and between them a bit of roof that they had discovered could be safely sat on. From through the windows and over the roof, the beach was clearly visible over the tops of the slanting houses.

The first day was the most fun, Sora thought. He had run about the nearly-empty house, opening doors and cupboards and curtains, occasionally stopping to answer Hikari's questions like "This couch, here, or against that wall?" or to help Roxas with a particularly heavy box. The blond _almost_ complained that Sora wasn't helping bring stuff in, but decided against it.

Roxas was quite fond of the entire first week, _minus _the first day. It had involved far too much effort - moving this and that, rearranging this and that, unpacking this and that. Repacking this and that because Sora decided last-minute that he wanted it all upstairs. (Roxas was particularly annoyed with that one.)

After that, however, it had been all sitting on the roof, eating ice cream with Sora and staring at the beach. The breeze was cool, but the air was warm. The sun was bright, and the sky was the bluest Roxas had ever seen in his life. Sora told stories of his dreams, and Roxas listened with interest.

Sora dreamed of other worlds and amazing adventures. Roxas absorbed the words of traveling, and bitterly thought of his own dreams.

Roxas dreamt of waiting.

---

"Let's go exploring!" Sora said decisively on the eighth day, grabbing Roxas' wrist before his younger brother could protest. "We've just been cooped up in this house since we got here!"

Hikari made an amused noise from the couch, watching Roxas struggle out of the grip. "It's already seven." She informed the brunette. Who pouted in response; Roxas' one weakness. More because it was annoying than because it drew his sympathy, though.

"We can still explore, though." Roxas suggested helpfully. "I mean, as long as we don't go too far it should be fine." Hikari gave a nod of approval, and Roxas smiled at Sora. Who, in response, grabbed the blond's wrist again, an dragged him out the door.

Hikari just laughed and went to the kitchen to make dinner for when they came home.

The sun was setting. The sky was still bright, and the sun still lit the streets, but blue was very quickly fading into orange and pink. Vague purples and yellows were in there somewhere, but Roxas was more interested in the trees. They had a lovely black silhouette with the sun behind them, he thought.

Unfortunately, by the time Sora's enthusiasm had worn off, Roxas couldn't tell where they were anymore. He was also somewhat afraid his wrist had bruised. He rubbed at it with his other hand, but didn't mention it. He opted for pointing out a music-shop instead, which he was forcefully dragged into seconds later. In retrospect, it had not been any less painful, and he decided to keep observations and wrists to himself.

To enforce this new don't-tell-Sora-anything-rule, Roxas distanced himself from the brunette as soon as they were inside. Sora had admitted to being somewhat interested in taking up the guitar days earlier, but Roxas had very little interest in music. The shop was organized quite nicely, however, and was easy to move about and appreciate the appearance of the instruments in. Roxas was partial to violins, for no particular reason. Or so he heard himself say.

"Do you like violins?" A girl asked.

Without looking away from the displays, Roxas had replied; "I suppose so."

He blinked, and turned to see who had spoken. In front of him, stood a girl around his age. She tucked a strand of light blond hair behind her ear, though it fell forward moments later, and smiled at him serenely. The shop, with only a few dimmed lights around it, appeared to be lit mainly by sunlight through the large windows. In the darkening room, the girl seemed mystically light. She had pale skin, light hair, and wore white clothes.

"Me too. I started taking lessons four years ago." She said, and after a brief silence, nodded politely, and wandered off.

Roxas stared after her curiously, but made no effort to follow. Instead, he sought out Sora, who was deep in conversation with the man behind the counter. Roxas didn't understand it, having no grasp of terms used by musicians, and chose to stand next to his brother awkwardly. Which really wasn't very fun, but Sora took the hint eventually, and nodded good-bye before following Roxas out of the store.

"His name is Demyx," Sora said. "He plays a sitar - I'd never heard of one. Had you? Oh, and he said that his friend could teach me to play the guitar." Sora gave Roxas no chance to reply to his questions, and added; "But I can't afford the classes. Or the guitar, actually."

Roxas wondered why the _guitar_ was an _after thought_, but didn't say anything. Roxas idly wondered why half of the things he noticed went unsaid or mentioned, but quickly remembered his tragically bruised wrist.

In the brothers' attempt to make it home before it got _too _dark, they discovered quite a few more places. A park, though it was farther from their house than the music shop, their school - which they avoided, knowing that they would be attending and tired of it within two weeks, - and finally, a small convenience store by their house. It was closing when they passed, so they continued to their home.

After reciting the adventure to Hikari over dinner - subtle begging for money on Sora's part included - the brunette sighed.

"I kind of want to see Disneyland." He admitted. Roxas would rather go to the beach. For once, he almost shared this thought, but what came out instead was;

"We'll go on my birthday. Just the two of us."

And he wondered whether he meant the amusement park or the beach.

* * *


	3. The Only One Who Remembers

**Author's Note: **Okay! Now things start being so lame and get more involved with other characters and their lives. In other words, I guess you could call the other chapters prologues - stuff that's universally true in all these chapters.

... But now stuff'll be weird. Chapters'll character-jump, _time_ jump, and change relationships and events. Enjoy. :3 Also, I'll be keeping some notes from now on - just so you can skip over anything you don't like or to remind you where we're at.

**characters; **Namine, Roxas  
**pairings; **None  
**related chapters; **All

* * *

Sora had made friends at school very quickly. That was fair enough, Roxas thought. Sora actually _reached out_ to people and didn't wait for them to approach him. Kairi, the red-head, was in Roxas' English class, and one of Sora's classes - he couldn't recall which. She seemed nice enough. He was yet to meet this 'Riku' boy, but trusted Sora's judgement. 

... Maybe.

Well, he had little say in it anyway. Sora had quickly taken to eating lunch with them at the fast food places across the street. Roxas had been invited repeatedly, but had decided it was high time he stopped leaching off of Sora's friendships.

So he ate lunch alone, sitting in front of the school and observing small groups of friends, laughing and chatting and hardly getting around to their food.

"Are you lonely?" She asked. Roxas had only heard the voice once before - briefly - but recognized it immediately. He looked up to see the blonde girl from the music store, sitting prettily on top of the sign, ankles crossed and hands in her lap.

"Not really," He replied, not looking away from her. He was rather curious, really, as to how she had gotten there so silently.

"Would you like company anyway?" She tried again, and Roxas shrugged.

The sun was bright, as it had continually been throughout the days. Shining directly on her white clothes, they seemed to glow. She seemed somehow ethereal, once again. It wasn't strange, Roxas thought, though it should have been.

The two sat in silence, until the sound of rustling made Roxas look up. The girl was pulling a sketchbook out of her bag. She opened it on her lap, and began sketching, though he couldn't see what.

"So you're Roxas." She said. Roxas blinked, and opened his mouth to ask how she knew his name. She continued talking; "My name is Namine."

That explained a lot, part of him seemed to think.

He didn't understand, but somehow couldn't bring himself to ask. So as things were, Roxas spent his lunch break watching Namine draw. They sat in silence, save for the sounds of her drawing. Gingerly, Namine set down her pencil and turned her sketchbook to show him the picture.

He eyed the drawing for a long moment. It was himself, running through a dark city with lights and signs everywhere. He looked at Namine curiously, and wondered what exactly she was trying to tell him.

* * *

Pastel Ink


	4. Let's Meet Again

**characters; **Roxas, Axel (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuna, Rikku)  
**pairings; **None  
**related chapters; **All  
**notes; **Roxas and Axel meet. :O

* * *

It was the day of the field trip to the college. They were studying careers, after all. The tour-guide showed them around and explained the merits of attending college. He was a rather scholarly old man; pale, and he had white-blond hair and bright orange eyes. 

Roxas hated him. He couldn't put his finger on why, and the man had done nothing wrong - except give Kairi a very awkwardly-long stare. Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets and distracted himself by looking at his surroundings. Steps and stairs, trees in bloom - college students sitting in the shade. It was all very nice, and Roxas decided that it might not be so bad to go here once he was older.

Then they entered the library. He decided he _was_ going here when he got older.

"This is the library." The tour guide said, though Roxas felt it was unnecessary, considering the various signs that had said as much. He had introduced himself as Ansem, Roxas recalled, but didn't really care. The guy was still a creep, in his opinion. Not only did he look at Kairi for so long, he then proceeded to stare-down Sora, and Roxas had felt the piercing eyes on him far too many times for it to be coincidence.

"There are some places to get food just next door," Aerith said without getting the class's attention first. The mention of food was enough, and all eyes were on her. "We'll meet right here in one hour, so don't wander too far, feel free to ask anyone for directions if you _do_ get lost, and don't bring any food into the library, okay?"

Sora nudged Roxas lightly. "We gonna eat?" He asked. Through the large, moving crowd of students, Roxas spotted Kairi and Riku sifting towards them. They were holding hands, and Riku was in front, attempting to make things less troublesome for Kairi. It wasn't working very well, but Roxas decided that was thoughtful of him.

_Riku gets five acceptance points. Congratulations, Riku. _Roxas thought dryly. He turned to Sora. "You can eat with your friends, but I think I want to look around the library. I'm not hungry, anyway."

Riku and Kairi reached them, and Kairi, having only heard the last word of that conversation, greeted them with "What-now? We eating?"

Roxas walked away without a word, not noticing Kairi's wince. He didn't particularly feel like repeating himself and was sure Sora could handle that. Namine observed him curiously from across the room.

---

Roxas had found a book he was interested in easily enough. Oh, existential philosophy novels, how he loved thee. The public library, upon all visits, had nothing interesting. (Also, the librarians kept trying to lead him to other sections of the library and asking if he wanted something less difficult to read.)

The problem was checking it out. Apparently they thought some random fifteen year old intended to steal the book, and didn't trust him to bring it back. A pair of girls had been nice enough to check it out for him, and had free time to come get it to return before he left. The blonde one winked at Roxas, and the brunette smiled when she handed him the book outside.

"Yunie and I can swing back in about forty five minutes and we'll return the book for you, 'kay?" The blonde asked. Roxas nodded and thanked them before finding a good tree to sit in the shade of. High-schoolers were mostly stupid, in his opinion. So far, college students had given him a pretty good impression - he looked forward to this.

---

It really wasn't his fault that he was prone to falling asleep when he was relaxed. And the warm weather wasn't helping. The book had been very interesting, of course, but in an enigmatic, puts-you-to-sleep-while-you-stop-to-think kind of way.

Rikku nudged him, then turned to Yuna with a shrug. She picked the book up off the ground and said "S'pose we should wake him up?" Yuna pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"There are a lot of other high school students; they'll wake him up when it's time to move on with the tour." She deduced.

Unfortuanately, this was incorrect.

---

Aerith clapped to get everyone's attention. "Is everyone here?" She asked the crowd of students. Even Sora caught the look Ansem gave her - a curious _are you completely stupid?_ But Sora was preoccupied. Roxas wasn't around. His hand shot into the air so he could tell Aerith, but just as quickly, Riku pulled it down.

"He knows when and where we leave." Riku said, knowing it was about Roxas. "He probably preferred that book to the tour."

Sora scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "I guess so."

Kairi laughed quietly, almost nervous. Namine had approached her during the lunch break and pointed out Roxas sleeping. Then asked very quietly that Kairi didn't wake him up, or let him be bothered at all. Namine was always right.

---

"Hey, Kid."

Roxas felt himself being nudged, and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at the speaker with bleary eyes, feeling, for the first time since he could remember, _tired_ after waking up. The man in front of him was young, probably a college student, and sported bright red hair and familiar green eyes.

"Axel." Roxas said without thinking at all. Then blinked, expression settling into one of confusion.

The man in front of him looked equally confused. "We met before?" He asked. The blond _did_ look awfully familiar. Still, he wasn't really surprised when the boy shook his head slowly and admitted that he had no idea where that came from.

Roxas pushed himself off the ground, and glanced around for the book. It was gone - the girls had probably taken it back while he was asleep. His eyes widened;

"What time is it?" He asked the man - Axel.

Axel pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open - Roxas wondered why he hadn't thought of that, but rationalized that his phone was deep in his backpack somewhere.

"Two twelve." The red-head reported, putting his phone away. Roxas sighed.

"Well." He said slowly. "That sucks a lot."

Axel raised an eyebrow, then said "That tour for you kids already move on...?"

Roxas nodded. He wasn't surprised the man understood the situation - he'd seen posters about it on the walls. The tour had gone on. Not that he really wanted to be a part of it; and since he knew where the buses were, he would be fine. He had half an hour to kill and no more book, though.

"My class just ended," Axel said abruptly. "so I have free time. Want to get some ice cream or something...?" Roxas eyed him skeptically for a very long moment. On one hand, his Namine-can-explain-this senses were tingling, which meant it was safe. On the other hand, Axel had weird marks on his face. Ice cream was out-weighing makeup-choice by a lot, but when Roxas failed to respond, the red-head looked embarrassed. "Er, that was random. My bad, Roxas."

It took all of his will-power not to point accusingly at _that_. Instead, Roxas narrowed his eyes and watched Axel carefully. The man looked up as though he was going over the sentence in his head, then frowned.

"I think I was waiting for that," Roxas said slowly, and didn't really understand what he meant. Axel met his gaze evenly, expression unreadable.

---

"So while you were missing," Sora said dubiously, pacing in Roxas' bedroom. Roxas lied on his bed, watching his brother warily. "You basically... Had ice cream with, and got the phone number of, some random college guy?"

Roxas nodded.

"I'm never worrying about you again."

* * *

Pastel Ink


	5. Communication Issues

**characters; **Roxas, Sora (Kairi, Riku, mentions of Axel)  
**pairings;** None  
**related chapters;** All  
**notes; **Sora being weird and his friends going along with it. Roxas thinks that's worrying.

----

Roxas, generally, was not clumsy at all. Sora tended to bumble about awkwardly, knocking things over and tripping over himself; but Roxas had good balance. Except when he had just woken up, but he liked to ignore that - it wasn't as though anyone else was ever awake to notice, anyway.

This was why it surprised Sora when, upon entering the house, Roxas promptly tripped and fell.

"Sorry," the brunette said, and quickly moved to help him up. "I didn't think you'd even notice them."

Roxas accepted the hand - this surprised both Kairi and Riku, who sat on the couch across the room, watching curiously. Once he was upright, Roxas surveyed the room.

"Er, Sora, why are there sticker sheets all over the floor?"

Sora beamed, proudly. "Well, see, Kairi and I have the same cell phone, and we keep accidentally switching. So we're putting our names on them with alphabet stickers."

The blond stared. Assuming that Riku was labeling his phone, and that _they_ assumed that _Roxas_ would label _his_ phone -_ which he wouldn't _- there still wouldn't be a need for _more than twenty _sticker sheets. After another over-view of the room, Roxas bumped his estimate up to fifty. Considering there were some in piles and some that had been shoved under the couch.

Riku sighed, noticing the skeptic look, and explained, tone affectionate. "We went to buy them last night, but Sora couldn't decide and the store was closing."

Kairi laughed and added "And, of course, he insisted that we buy them _now_."

The blond said "I see," shortly, and let himself fall onto the couch next to Riku. Sora sat on the floor, shuffling through sticker sheets and trying to decide which style he wanted - blue letters? That sparkle? Or white ones? Or he could mix and match.

Roxas only managed the patience to watch him for twenty minutes of indecision, then dismissed himself to his bedroom.

---

Cleaning, quite often, fell into Roxas' hands. Hikari made dinner and cleaned the kitchen every night, so the blond thought it was fair that he did some work around the house as well. The fact that Sora managed to weave his way out of any chore's path was just... A fact of life. ... An annoying one.

When the brunette had failed to pick up the sticker sheets, Roxas grumbled and began picking them up. Twenty minutes later found him in his bedroom, lying on his bed and staring up contentedly at his newly-labeled phone. In alternating black and white letters it said "Roxas XIII" - though he still wondered why he was going along with Axel's stupid nick name. He hadn't even _met _half the people Axel had grinned and called friends.

He had managed to fit all the unused sheets in his desk drawer. He left some bold, red letters to give Axel on the top of the pile. Granted, he wouldn't give them in the open. He would probably sneak them into the older man's pocket or dorm room when he wasn't looking, then deny it.

But it wasn't as though Roxas was _shy_.

Except for that he was.

---

Roxas wasn't clumsy, so it was sort of worrying when he tripped twice in less than two days. The next morning, gathering his - and Sora's, because the idiot was sleeping in _again_ - school supplies; Roxas tripped over a cell phone. Which frustrated him to no end. He'd _told_ Sora to stop leaving breakable things on the floor.

He picked it up, turning it over, and blinked. He was greeted with pink, sparkling letters reading "Kairi" and finished with a heart.

_So it wasn't Sora's._

Half an hour later found Sora pulling his shirt on and ranting about the evils of school schedules at the same time. When the brunette slowed down long enough to get a word in, Roxas held out the phone.

"Oh, you found my phone!" Sora remarked, and quickly slid it into his pocket.

Roxas blinked. "Your phone? It said..."

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Mine says Kairi, her's says Riku, and his says Sora. Now we won't get confused anymore."

Roxas stared. After a long pause, Sora simultaneously attempting to fix his tie and finish breakfast, Roxas sighed. It was _one thing _that Sora's logic was so messed up, but _another_ that his friends went along with it so willingly...

----

Pastel Ink


End file.
